


Dance with me

by thestreaklives



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Kind of fluffy, M/M, School Dance, we all love Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestreaklives/pseuds/thestreaklives
Summary: Tony sees that Clay is not having that much fun... Maybe he can change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you write a story where clay and tony are at a dance and clay is by himself and tony asks him to dance " 
> 
> Request from Tumblr. Enjoy!

What happened when you lose a bet to Jeff Atkins? You end up at the school’s dance.

You also end up sitting at the bleachers for most of the dance while you watch everyone else do their thing. Clay could see many familiar faces in the crowed. Justin and Jessica dancing, Bryce and Montgomery by the punch and he could spot Tony over by the music area being the dj and Ryan at his side.

It seemed like everyone knew Tony had the best taste in music, so they trusted him enough to actually pick the music for the school’s dance. That seemed like a big responsibility, but he could see that Tony was having a blast and the playlist was actually amazing.

Jeff sat next to Clay, shaking his head with a soft smile.

“Why are you sitting here? It’s a dance, Clay.” He said, drinking some of the punch he had in his hand.

“Don’t start, okay? I didn’t want to come here in the first place” Clay frowned. He didn’t get the point of making him come to the school dance. Everyone was dancing or too busy and Clay felt even more of a loner sitting here at the bleachers while everyone enjoyed the night.

“It’s not that hard. Just ask someone to dance and get out there, dude.” Jeff replied, but Clay ignored him. It was easy for him to say, he was popular, yet very nice, he was attractive and everyone was basically all over him. It was not the same for Clay.

He felt Jeff push him softly and he rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll ‘get out there’, whatever that means.” Clay stood up from the bleachers, but he wasn’t actually going to do what Jeff said. He actually went to the punch bowl.

Tony had a blast picking the music for this dance, he loved the reaction from the people and even Ryan agreed with his choices, which sometimes was hard. He had been hovering around the deejaying area, but not enough to actually get Tony away from it.

He could see everyone was having fun, except the one person that mattered: Clay.

At first Tony was surprised that Clay was even going to the dance, but then he heard the actual story behind the reason and it suddenly made more sense. Thank you, Jeff.

“I’ll be right back. You okay here?” He asked Ryan, but turned to leave before he could get an answer. He headed to where Clay was, slowly approaching the boy who seemed to be too distracted to notice his presence.

“Are you having fun?” Tony asked and Clay instantly smiled at him.

“Oh, tons. Yeah.” Clay said sarcastically and they both laughed. “But I can see you are having the time of your life up there.” He continued.

Tony shrugged, but smiled. “I am enjoying it, but I came to see how things were going for you.”

Only a few people remained on the bleachers, but Tony was glad Clay was not one of them. He finally came closer to where he was.

“Do you want to dance?” Tony asked casually, Clay raising an eyebrow at him.   
“You know I can’t dance.” Clay replied, but Tony huffed a soft laugh

“And I’m not taking no as an answer, Jensen. I’ve seen you dance before.” the shorter boy took Clay by the hand, leading him to the dancefloor. Clay didn’t put much of a fight and followed the other. What’s the worst that could happen?

The music slowed down and Tony took this chance to pull Clay closer to him.

“How do we do this exactly?” Clay asked, putting his arms around the other’s neck.

“Just follow my lead and sway with me.” Tony replied, as they both danced to the song. Clay smiled at Tony, doing what he was supposed to do. This was weird and new, but Clay didn’t mind. Here he was with Tony, dancing to a great song and just being… so close to each other.

Clay closed his eyes and leaned his forehead to the other’s, sighing softly. Tony had to bite his lip to hide his smile, but he followed along and closed his eyes as he danced with Clay Jensen in the middle of the school’s gym.


End file.
